narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven
Hinata Hyuga In Hinata's page, it says that she can use "Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin" but she NEVER used it in the anime or the manga from what i know. Would someone please tell me which episode or chapter she used this technique? Thank! --NejiByakugan360 22:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) She does use it! Except it's in a enhance form in which it combines the Rotation (known as Eight Trigrams: Palms Heavenly Spin) and Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms, to make Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! There, I said it. --Rasengan888 23:14, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Nothing has ever said that Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms was devised by Hinata combining Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin... --Alexdhamp (talk) 18:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Another Request.......... I think we should have a add on to this article..Having one saying that the size of teh rotation depends on the user ... My source being when Hinata's father used the heavenly spin and it was obviously larger than neji's.........any comments??? That makes sense and all, but most jutsu are like that. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 08:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hizashi I admit the kunai are odd, but Heavenly Spin creates a small crater around the user, which Hizashi does not have in 526. '~SnapperT ''' 05:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. It's not like it'd have been hard for Hizashi to just slap them down. ZeroSD (talk) 07:58, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Isn't this a Main-House only technique that Neji was able to learn by himself only because he's a genius? It makes no sense for Hizashi to know it. Omnibender - Talk - 09:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::If Hizashi had used the Kaiten, it would have been the smallest ever shown. The kunai are barely forty centimetres from his feet. The way they are sticking from the ground also suggests this was no Kaiten, but simple deflection at work. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree there isn't the smallest indication that Kaiten was used. No crater for one and Kisimoto would've at least shown the smallest hint of it. --Cerez365 (talk) 11:40, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Absolute defense Tenten said it was more powerful than any defense. Yeah, I guess it's one of the absolute defenses, but it being more powerful than any defense doesn't seem entirely true. Just look at Susanoo. (talk) 04:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :She called it an absolute defence she never said it was the only one.--Cerez365™☺ 11:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I was putting in what it says on the Heavenly Spin article. Tenten said it was more powerful than any defense. It's not about it being the only one. (talk) 17:11, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, there are defences outside of the realm of "absolutes". These trump the regular ones.--Cerez365™☺ 17:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) No Rank? I noticed this technique doesn't carry a rank. Was it really unranked even in the databook? Alexdhamp (talk) 00:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Kekkei genkai techniques aren't ranked. Techniques are ranked by how hard it is to perform them, how hard it is to learn them. Kekkei genkai techniques depend on genetics to be used, so they can't be learned by everyone, hence them not being ranked. Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. Never noticed that before. So the ranks don't really have any bearing on how powerful they are...well, besides the obvious connection that it's safe to assume a powerful technique will most likely be extremely difficult to learn. Thanks for the quick answer. ^^ Alexdhamp (talk) 00:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :::That's a common misconception. Omnibender - Talk - 00:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) A lot of good techniques are only B or even C rank. --Elveonora (talk) 01:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) That's not a Kekkei Genkai Actually, anyone with enough control of their chakra flow could use this technique (i.e.: Sasuke's Chidori Current and Raikages' Lighting Release Armor work on the same principle of this technique) if someone releases a huge amount of chakra from all his body and spins, he could make it without the need of Byakugan. (sorry for bad english) -- (talk) 23:05, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : "It is said that this clan possesses more than one kekkei genkai, one of which grants them the ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu in their body, allowing them to fully utilise chakra with attacks such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body techniques." Seems pretty unique to the Hyūga Clan to me.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Could a non-Hyuga manage to learn to control all tenketsu and use this? Possibly... tho very unlikely.--Elveonora (talk) 23:38, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : Yes remember when Tenten said during Neji's fight with Naruto? "Normally, Chakra that is emitted from Chakra Points is difficult to control. Even Jōnin can usually only utilise such Chakra from a single body point at a time, like the hands or feet. But Neji, A master of the Gentle Fist, can emit Chakra from His entire body". Also remember that the Hyūga keep the workings of certain Techniques a secret. It would make it very hard trying to learn such Techniques (if even possible).--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Databook calls it kekkei genkai, kthnksbye. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC)